Welcome, To The Wonderful Wonder World Marie!
by BellaMarie536
Summary: Oui minna! Marie is back with an (edited) story! What happens when the bastard child of Alice winds up falling down the rabbit hole? Will she finally meet her father? Will she learn to be able to control her powers and save the game of Wonderland?
1. Heart 1- I hate you

**ME: Okay I redid this part of it...**

**BLOOD: You do know this still won't be very good right Marie?**

**ME: Be quiet It's not my fault...**

**BLOOD: I know it's not. *Pats head***

**Disclaimer: I do not own HNKNA**

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I turned around only to be greeted by the strong spring wind. "Jeez, Now look at me! Covered in mud!" I had just been pushed into the creek near my house by my eldest sister, Airabella. Her icy cold hands had tapped my shoulders when I had attempted to balance myself on a rock. Knocking me into the overflowing, muddy, stream water.

Hi! my name is Marie Rose and I'm 13 Years old, but from the looks of me, you'd think i had to be at least 15. I have short, curly dark brown hair and deep brown eyes that turn into a burning honey or caramel color when the light hits them. My father has said they're like playful dancing rings of caramel. My sisters says honey. So I guess depending on what you like more, is automatically the color of my eyes.

My denim shorts and leather jacket, now smelled of fresh spring rain water, with holes where sharp rocks had punctured them. Along with my pink and navy striped sweater over my light blue button-up shirt, My knee high socks now covered in dirty stream water and some strange water clovers. Ankle boots with broken zippers and buckles in one hand my old dusty dance bag in the other. I started to the place that despised me the most; home.

Mother and father had divorced at a young age. My mother getting custody of me. Making me my mothers eighth child. I write to my dad everyday. He loves me. Unlike my mother and my sisters. But he lived miles away. Near the Ocean. Where i would be leaving to, tomorrow .

I rushed upstairs. Past three of my sisters. Who each paused to give me evil glares. They all have a different father from me. The dad who lives in this house. I say clear of him. Because he gives me the chills. He doesn't like me since I'm the youngest of the eight of us.

I stay in the closet under the stairs that lead to the attic. Where none of us are allowed. Mom told me that she had hidden things up there after her trip to... where ever when she was 16. She said that's where she met my dad. The one I'm going to be seeing when I move soon.

Throwing my bag on my bed, I continued to what i had started the night before, Packing my chest for the coast. Dad has told me it's warm there, the sun is always shining, the water is warm and it snows in the near mountains. So I packed more shorts and tanktops then sweaters and hats and scarfs.

Guess i'm the one who's different from everyone here. While they have blonde hair,blue and green eyes, short, slim builds, skinny as a stick, long nice legs, pretty face, big eyes. While I'm here with a strong hard build, muscles, short stubby legs, smaller eyes, brown hair, brown eyes, and i'm not the skinniest girl in the house. I Love to read. That's about the only tait I got from my mother. Is that I love to read, I love to play sports too. And strangely enough, I have a strange addiction to tea, it's sweet calming aroma calms me down and reminds me of somewhere far away, bright and sunny. Where there are no seasons there was no time there were no rules for me, place where it was okay to just shoot some asshole on the spot for stepping on me.

'What are you thinking?'I asked myself a I dumped the containments of my dance bag onto the ground. "Okay then Marie, Gum, head phones, phone, tablet, and... Where did these come from?" In my bag was a brand new deck of playing cards. I took them out and examined them. It was strange to look at. The cards had symbols but every card had a person on them. I picked up the jack of hearts. He had a mischievous smile with a red blood splatter. I tucked the cards back inside and proceeded to put everything into my knapsack that i would be taking on the train with me, along with my dance bag and chest.

There was a knock on my door. I looked to the clock. almost 11, 'did I space out that much?'i asked myself. a I walked to the door. It was a small girl with red pigtails and freckles covering her face she smelled of burning roses and her face was bruised up with scratches all along her arms. her eyes glowed gray in the dark.

"Annie. Why are you up so late? She didn't' answer. I just held out my hand to her. the moment she took it I knew it was bad tonight. Her parents had beaten her again. This time, enough to make her leave, not that they cared. Annie was the closest thing I had to a younger sibling. She always smiled around me and came to me when it was to hard for her to stay over there. So I gave her the key to the house so she could come in to me as often as she needed. I grabbed my first aid kit and water bowl from the corner and started to clean the cuts on her legs. She didn't' even flinched when i tried to clean them. "Don't' go..." she whimpered.

"What?"

"Don't go!" She threw herself at me. gripping the back of my tank top that I had thrown on when I got back. "I don't want you to go. I don't' wanna mama and daddy to hurt me anymore!" I questioned this for a moment. Should I say what i'm about to say to such a young girl? Will she agree or will she run back home? It was worth a shot.

"Annie. Do you wanna come with me?" I asked her. She looked at me wide eyed. It took her a moment to process what I had just told her.

"With... you... to daddy's house..." She beamed with joy "YES! I WANT TO COME! I WANT TO GO TO THE SUNNY BEACH WITH SISSY AND DADDY!" I smiled at her. Cuddling into my chest, she let me stroke her head, which was rare for she didn't let _anyone_ to touch her.

It was maybe ten minutes before she passed out cold. Slowly, I shifted her off of me and tucked her into bed. The printer spitted out the papers I needed for her to come and live with me and my dad. I went through and signed them. Luckily, my dad gave me permission to forge his signature for this kind of situation.

Quietly, I creeped out the door and to the front yard. I came next door where the lights were still on. Holding my breath, I knocked. A woman with green dyed hair and blood shot eyes greeted me coldly. I held out my paper to her. She smiled at me. "Gladly! Anything to get that brat off my hands! Hear that hun? No more Assie!" I walked up the stairs and into her room. There was almost nothing there. Besides a few clothes and a blanket. I left the blanket, because it was stained with blood. Her mother handed me the papers and thanked me as I left with a garbage bag of stuff.

* * *

><p><em>Buzz-Buzz<em>

_Buzz_

_Buzz-_

I slammed the alarm clock. Looking over, I saw a cute little sleeping girl. Taking the key to lock the door, I went down stairs to attempt to get at least a slice of bread for her. When I started down the stairs I saw Dad#2, and the seven demons sitting down at a table eating. "Ahh, Mally! Please, come and eat with us it is your last day with us after all!" Said the dad. "No thanks. I have to get packed and get on the bus to the station." I shot a glare to him before i headed into the kitchen. "And the names Marie."

Mom was in the kitchen. She was looking out the window into the clear summer sky. "Morning, Mother." She whipped around, surprised by my presence. Suddenly I noticed the tears in her eyes. "Mom?! What's wrong?" I ran to the sink and dampened a cloth for her. I rushed over and slowly began to wipe away her tears.

She cradled my hand to her face and smiled. I mean she SMILED. An innocent startling smile. "Marie. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel unloved I didn't mean any of it!" I looked in her loose hand. It was a letter to my dad. "How did you get that?" I asked.

"i promise most of them were sent, but I got curious so I took a few." I slapped her hand away.

"You're sorry? SORRY FOR _WHAT_ EXACTLY. LOCKING _ME_ AWAY UNDER A _STAIRCASE_?! NEVER LETTING _ME _GO OUT WITH FRIENDS, NEVER BUYING _ME_ CLOTHES? WHAT ARE YOU SO SORRY FOR _MOTHER_?"

I left the room, forgetting to grab any food. Suddenly I gave Annie a little shake. "Annie wake up time to go." Sleepily, she got on a hand-me-down plaid outfit from me on and lose little pigtails handing over her shoulders.

Grabbing the little red wagon, I made a bed of blankets and a pillow for her to sleep with, Because it was gonna be a long ride. I tucked her in then packed a thing of food. While my mother and eldest sister just watched me. Sending an anger filled glare their way and shooting them my special finger, I let out scream. "**I HATE YOU!**"


	2. Heart 2- Before Beginning

I waked to the station and bought Annie her ticket and checked myself in. I had been hearing sounds the whole day so far. Like the sound of rustling in the bushes or the sound of wind chimes in the middle of the woods. Yeah we had to go through the short span of woodland that lied between my house and the out skirts of town.

The station was crowded and dirty. There was chatter everywhere, from families to lovers... everywhere... It made me feel almost lonely... I never thought to fall in love, so I'd always been alone... Oh well. Boys are stupid. I giggled to myself as I skurried off to the train.

I thought to myself i must be hearing things. then i remembered my necklace; A simple silver chain with three silver rings around it. The first said _Dream_, then _Hope _and the last said _Love_. That must have been what was making that sound... So I took out my Ipod shuffle and plugged them in hoping they would down the noise.

I continued walking, my legs shaking like mad as i pulled little Annie. A sharp pain suddenly struck through my arm. I looked down to see the bruises and scars.

Just barely visible from what you could see of my shoulder as my jacket slid down. I yanked it back up and continued to my destination.

"Hello!" A voice said from behind me. I whipped around, "Who's there?" I called until I realized that I was talking to the air. Some of the people around us saw this and must've thought of me as crazy.

I picked up my pace and continued again. "So how about we get going?" The voice asked. I looked out my headphones and shut off the music. Honest to god I'm going mad...

I turned to the station gate and listened for any more noise. Nothing happened for moments which seemed to last decades. Sighing, I picked up annie and gave the little red wagon to a man who said he would put it away, hopefully.

Sighing, I stepped onto the grand train. The railing looked to have been made of gold and the carpet, hundreds of thousands of dollars. Slowly, I found our cart and we made our way inside.

Little did i know, that ride. Would change my life forever...


	3. Heart 3- Falling

_Screaming, pounding,_

_yelling, beating,_

_all these tortures..._

_Running through my head. _

_What am I to do?_

_The train..._

_I felt the seat next to me, _

_expecting the smooth silky touch of red hair._

_but all I got... was the velvet seat. _

_My eyes shot open as I felt I was being pulled down._

_Not to my left,_

_Not to my right, _

_But down. _

_The train was no longer on land._

_It was falling! _

_Slowly, the seats in front of me faded away,_

_and a marvelous dark forest appeared before it. _

_It felt... special._

_Just looking at it took my breath away._

_I felt like this was where I was meant to be.._

_Maybe... Just maybe... _

"_Well, here we are. Marie."_

_Who was..._


	4. Heart 4- Feeling of Content

_"Who are you?". The question I loathed to answer. Not because of the woman I'm meant to call mother. Or of the step father who dictates my life. But because I simply can not tell you. I'm called Marianna Lexington. My last name; White. I don't often care about other peoples state of mind, until it's about to break. _

_I have nothing resembling like my mother, and she says I look nothing like father. But I know I do. I'm confident of it. We may not look alike, we may not even seem related, but I know, that we'll love the same things._

_ He's gonna love me. He'll make a life with me. I wonder if I'll make friends? What about a club even? I wonder even more... Will I get a boyfriend? I do, yet don't want one... I guess I'm not the type of person to love. Alice didn't show me how. She's always been forced by the dictator dad to do everything. I see it as an excuse to dominate someone and use them; like a personal toy. Just because I look in the mirror dosent mean I don't see the good points in me. I have pretty eyes and I'm not that disgusting. _

_Alice... Is my mother... Peter... is my dictator..._

_But who do I call "father"?_

_Who do I turn to when my world is crashing down?_

_When can i look in the mirror, and stop my flaws from popping out? And my cuts and bruises from opening back up? When will I have a home, where if I cry, Someone will hold me and tell me it's gonna be okay? If I had a world of my own, everyone would love me... just for being me... To lock myself in limbo..._

...

Doesn't It sound nice?

* * *

><p>"ACE, YOU IDIOT!"<p>

"Oh, c'mon Julius. You wanna see what my little experiment is to right?"

"No you imbecile... Why would I even want to see a young lady get hurt?"

"It's just for fun! Don't you wanna see the side effects of an outsiders death?"

"We're not speaking of this right now. I have to go make preparations and greet Alice. I'll be back soon."

"Bye bye!~"

"Ugh..."

Slowly, I open my eyes. I'm laying on some sort of stone building. Slowly, I begin to stand up on my own two feet. But, I'm really dizzy. And the smell of hard, warm metal is not helping very much. Wait... Is it... blood? I looked around weakly as my eyes adjusted. Somehow, I found myself leaning against a cold stone wall. I looked down at my fingers. They were covered in a thick warm red liquid.

As my eyes slowly focus, I see a pair of shiny rosy red shoes standing in front of me. I briefly looked up from where I sat, and I swear to snicker doodle, My mother was looking at me with a deep concern. Just the color of her eyes struck me, I slapped her hand away and bolted to the doorway, which I almost missed.

"Hey! Wait!" She called after me. I didn't listen. That was the women who'd broken me, who took away my basic human rights, and who'd lied to me. About everything. How do you forgive someone for that? I was panting by the time I reached the end of the stairs, and got outside. When I looked back to the massive and strange-shaped tower, I felt my heart stop. This... seemed so calming... even though my heart was going a million miles an hour! What was this feeling? I felt so... at peace? Is that what I should call it?

Shaking the thought away, I ran towards a path that lead into a forest. It smelled of sweets and pine, coffee and tea, and popcorn and candy... Where the hell was I?! As my feet reached their limit, I came to a stop, leaning against a rather ridiculously large oak tree.

As my heart slowed down and my breath smoothed out, I looked upwards. _Since when has it been night? _I asked myself. Regardless of where I was, the stars here were amazing. They were bright and beautiful. Shapes and sizes danced in the night sky. I'd never seen something so beautiful...

I felt something in my chest there for a moment. Somthing I'd never felt before. It's hard to explain in words... Something that even i find a bit strange... i wouldn't call it happiness, nor pleased. More like...

Content.

Before I'd even realized it, my eyes had slowly closed and i'd fallen asleep. Under this new place's gorgeous umbrella of stars and trees.


	5. Heart 5-What The-

As my eyes were closed, I felt my arms to my chest. Slowly, my eyes preyed open. Swaying back and forth... such a pleasant motion. The ticking of a clock ringing in my ears. It's nice y'know? I spaced out for a moment. Not really taking notice that I was in the arms of a stranger. Was it still night time? Weird... I felt warm too. I'm usually so cold. But here I am as toasty as the sun on a warm spring day.

"You're pretty light y'know?" A voice said. Now, being as out of it as I was, I swear to god I saw rabbit ears. But... Then again... They were bigger. I'd say hare ears to be blunt. But that's just me. "You're a pretty heavy sleeper huh?" He spoke again. What a nice voice. It reminded me of a gun shot, striking you by surprise. "Just close you're eyes and go back to sleep. I'll wake you up next time period." He beamed a beautiful smile at me. His fluffy orange hair flowing out this way and that. I nodded and closed my eyes. I wish I could be as breath taking as him.. he's amazing and beautiful. Like my sisters. Like my mother. Like Peter. Like Dad.

Why is it only me?

"Elliot? Why are you home so late?"

"Took the long way home blood. And I found one!"

"Another one? We got rid of the last batch not a year ago though..."

"I know! It's even weirder, she smells like Alice..."

"Strange..."

"What should we do with her?"

"Put her in the dungeon tonight."

"Dungeon?!"

"Yes."

"That's a bit harsh Blood..."

"Would you rather have her sleep and you keep her watch all night?"

"Yes."

"...Fine. Do as you will."

* * *

><p>When I awoke in the morning, The sun was shining through the window next to me. I smelled something sweet... Like candy. Groaning, I sat up and looked around. The room had rosy pink walls and black furniture. A man wearing Hare ears sat at the desk at the other end of the room. He was writing what I thought it mightn't been important documents, considering he didn't notice me sit up and grab pastries from the plate next to me. Observing him, I saw an ear twitch. Coughing a bit, he turned around and examined me.<p>

"Hey! Are you okay?" He rushed to my side. I shook my head and pointed to his ears.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!"

He tilted his head. "My ears? You haven't seen anyone else- When did you get here?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I-I don't know! I was on my way to my fathers house when I began falling and then there was that whore Alice and then- and then-" He flicked my forehead.

"Calm down. I'm gonna start by asking you this okay; Who are you?"

"I-I'm Marie. Marie White." At the sound of my name his ear twitched again.

"White?"

I nod. "Yes... It's my dictator step fathers last name..." I sigh.

"Okay... How old are you?"

"I'm 13."

"Who is your family?"

"My step-fathers name is Peter. My mothers name is Alice. I have seven whores for sisters. I was coming on the train to meet my beloved father." I smiled a bit. But then I remembered... "WHERE THE HELL IS ANNIE?!" I screamed out of no-where. Making the freak with ears flinch.

"Who?"

"ANNIE. My baby sister! The one who was coming with me!" Before I could freak out, He grabbed my arms and looked me in the eye.

"Hush Marie. My boss is asleep. I advise you not to awake him at this moment." I blush a bit pink and nod.

"Do you know where you are?" Back to these again...

"No."

"Did someone bring you here?"

"I dunno."

This guy was weird... He kept asking my questions for an hour. Then after that... HE ASKED THEM AGAIN! Only to get the same answer. After about ten minutes of silence after that, he gave me a soft smile. "Well... Would you like to know?" I hesitate for a moment, but nod.

"My Name is Elliot March. I'm The march hare. Right now you are in the Hatter Mansion. In the Country of Hearts. Here, we have four territories. Excluding us, there is The Clock Tower, the Amusement Park, and Hearts Castle. Every territory has it's leader. Blood Hatter is here, Mary Gowland is the Amusement Park, Julius Monery is the Clock Tower, and Vivaldi is the Castle of hearts. There are two different people in this world; The faceless, and the Role Holders. We have faces, and your average person does not. That's about all I'm gonna tell you for now. Everything after; will come as time goes by." I sit and stare at him with a blank confused expression; trying o comprehend what the fruk he was saying.

Before I could find words to match to my thoughts, the door opened. Two little twins strolled in. One wearing red, one wearing blue. "Hey dumb-ass rabbit. Boss want's a stat report. Speed it up!" Elliot frowned and hit both the twins on the head before leaving the room in a rush.

The twins gave me a strange glance and smiled. "Another big-sister. This will be fun!" They said in unison rushing out of the room after Elliot.

Where the hell was I?

* * *

><p>After about an hour of sitting all alone in that room, the door opened. A man with blue eyes like ice came in with Elliot. Just his look gave me a warm feeling in my chest. Not like love... More like acknowledgement and understanding. The kind I show my art teacher. Respect.<p>

"So this is her?" He asked Elliot, treating me like an exhibit. Looking me up and down walking around the bed. I had half a mind to flip him a dirty finger now... Elliot nodded.

"Honestly Boss, I wish you'd had left that poor girl alone. You'd already screwed her over when she was here."

He gave Elliot a silent glare and sat in a chair next to the bed.

"Hello young lady. My name is Blood Dupre... you're a fine young lady..." He smiled. It was warm. It was nice. Not cold like his eyes... But nice. Calming.

"Whoa what?" I asked. This was all to...Unnatural. There wasn't enough of it...

Not enough.. Heart.

"This is going to sound startling. You're going to not believe me at first. And this may be going to quickly for you... But..."

"Blood just say it.." Elliot sighed.

Blood Glared at him and nodded.

"Marie... I'm your father."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...WHAT?!"


	6. Heart 6- To Good To Be Real

"Just say it Blood.."

"Okay... Marie... I am your father."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p>Blood Dupre is the head of the Mafia in the Country of Hearts. His Underlings, (that are also role holders), Are the twins whom I'd met, and Elliot. They're some of the most feared people in Wonderland. And Blood... The leader of it all...<p>

He'd explained to me that he'd gone to Alice's world to meet her again, only to find she'd married Peter. He'd taken her either way out of anger. But when He started getting letters from me when I was nine, he knew that He'd want me to come here. Knowing that I was unloved there because of him made him feel mad... and sad at the same time.

When I asked how in the world Alice was here AND back at home, Blood explained how Alice's sanity had stayed here, while her physical body was in my world. Apparently, everyone in this world loves Outsiders, aka, me? We weren't sure if it really counted because half of my blood is Outsider and half of it role holders. Any way, He gave me a bright smile and patted my shoulder.

"Your name was my mothers. _Marie _also means "Of the sea". So I find it fits your breath-taking personality perfectly." He chuckled. "But, you're last name, will be changed of course, if you don't mind my dear." He smiled a big smile at me. Although his eyes were cold and rough, his smile was truthful and honest. This, made a smile grow so big on my face, that I swear it fell off.

"That... would be great!" I beamed.

_Damn... this guy is so blunt and honest..._

"But... You're not allowed to tell anyone. Or you'll most likely be targeted to be killed."

"Umm... Okay. Should I call you dad or...?"

"You should call me Father at home and Blood (Or Boss) in public."

I smiled and nodded. "Sooo... Umm..."

He cocked his eyebrow "Do you need something sweetheart?" His voice gave me a slight blush. A warm feeling of security washed over me.

"W-Well... Where's my closet?" I asked. Both Elliot and him gave me awkward looks of confusion.

Elliot spoke up "Closet?"

I tilted my head. "I thought I'd have to sleep in a closet... I mean... I did back at home."It took a moment for the two of them to get it through their head. And it made them both crack up laughing like... well, Hatters!

"You'll be sleeping in the balcony room on the top floor. So it's harder to reach you. And so you can over look the gardens." Said Blood, sipping his tea that a faceless had set down for him. I gasped.

"A REAL ROOM?"

"Well duh, my only daughter should get the best of this all, no?" He chuckled.


	7. Heart 7- My Therapy

When I awoke in the morning, The sun was shining through the window next to me. I smelled something sweet... Like candy. Groaning, I sat up and looked around. The room had rosy pink walls and black furniture. A man wearing Hare ears sat at the desk at the other end of the room. He was writing what I thought it mightn't been important documents, considering he didn't notice me sit up and grab pastries from the plate next to me. Observing him, I saw an ear twitch. Coughing a bit, he turned around and examined me.

"Hey! Are you okay?" He rushed to my side. I shook my head and pointed to his ears.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE- Wait. Elliot? Why am i back in here?" That's right! This is Elliot March! I'm at the Hatters Manson! "Weren't we just in-" When I stop dazing off and look in his deep violet eyes, I realize that he'd aimed a shiny black orange and silver gun at me. "W-What?!" I coughed, pressing my back against the cold pink wall.

"How the hell do you know who I am and who Blood is?" He growled deeply, Reaching down and grabbing my shirt's collar.

"U-Umm... We were just in there! B-Blood's my dad!" Elliot scoffed at my comment.

"You're an Outsider Scum aren't you shrimp? Blood's gonna beat you senseless." He snapped, dragging me towards the door, where he ran into the twins.

"Hey dumb rabbit what're you doing?"

"Checking in with blood." He said.

* * *

><p>"So... You're telling me that, just a few moments ago, we were all sitting here, in my room, and i told you that I was your <em>Father<em>?" Blood asked me looking dumbfounded. "I'm afraid not sweetheart."

I Gulped and blushed furiously, looking down at my hands. "I-I'm sorry Blood..."

"Hey! Why are you addressing Blood by his first name!" Elliot snapped.

"I'm sorry... Boss." I gulped again, making Blood smirk.

"Boss... I like the way you call me that. From Today on, you are to call me Boss. And only Boss. Understood?" He demanded as he pressed his cane to my chin. making my nod only slightly, so i did not hit it. "Good. Now, be a good little kitten and go get some clothing in town. Elliot; escort her. It's the first so the red snakes are out for attack in the shopping center again." Blood explained to Elliot still not removing the cane from my throat.

Elliot gave him a nod and put an arm around me, escorting us to the door. Blood gave me a smirk and a wink. "And before you leave... You must understand that your name is Marie Hatter. And nothing else." I Smiled softly and gave him a nod again.

"Thank you Boss!"

* * *

><p>Elliot removed his arm from around me as we exited the building. "Get back to work you twerps!" He snapped at the twins, who I guessed had been slacking off from guarding the gate to the Manson.I coughed a bit and waited for him to catch up. He gave me a sharp glare before running next to me. "So... How the hell <em>did you <em>wind up in front of the oak tree?" He asked me with a suspicious look.

"Well... I was sleeping on a train on my way east to the ocean, where my father said he'd meet me and... My baby girl Annie..." I said looking down in defeat. Elliot had stopped behind me. When I turned to see what the matter was, his face was in complete twist of confusion and profoundness.

"Y-YOU'RE A MOTHER?! HOW OLD ARE YOU?!" He yelled, obviously flabbergasted.

"What?! No no no. Annie is a girl who used to live next to me in my world. She came from an abused home. I took her with me to get her away from her horrible life. I lost her when the train disappeared. I'm only thirteen anyway." I said, my body starting to tremble. He stopped again and let his jaw drop.

"Wait... You came on the train?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Elliot gave me a soft and relaxed smile, ruffling my hair. "The train travels through all the country's here. Your friend should be somewhere in another country being taken care of. So don't worry about it sweet cheeks. "

I blushed a deep crimson at his words, but nodded. I figured I could trust Elliot right? He seemed lovable enough. Considering... He was also _beautiful_ as hell.

Elliot explained to me for the rest of the way to the town how this world have no value in life. and how everyone could just be _"replaced". _To be honest it made sense to me.

"Why value life when someone else will replace you anyway?" I asked. "That's what my whole life has been. When everyone is competing for one persons attention, you learn to stop bothering with things like sense of value and earnest."

He nodded as he understood. "We've had many more outsiders since Alice, but I've never met someone who didn't value life. Maybe you _are _like us." He chuckled pushing me slightly.

We approached the town, and I noticed all the faceless men, women, and children running, walking, strolling past me. They were almost scary to look at. like casual slendermens.

Elliot started to guide me to a girly, frilly, looking shop, in which I looked at in horror. "Have mercy March. Have mercy. " I mumbled. he let go of me again, and looked down at me.

"Well, what do you wanna wear?" He asked. I smirked and punched his arm, which he rubbed pretending it hurt.

"I dunno what kinda chicks you've been getting passing through here, but I'm a punk rock chick bud. It'll take a bit more than that to get me in a dress..."

* * *

><p>Elliot was bright red by the time we got back to the mansion. I'd dragged him into a store that had ADORABLE corset wraps and combat boots. He wandered away and ended up in the "Toy" section of the shop. He came running back to me, with his ears down and trembling. When I told him maybe I should get one, I swear his soul left his body. He may be the second in command of the Hatter family, but I have to say he turns red really easily.<p>

"You're adorable!" I laughed as we approached the gate and the twins. Who were dressed from head to toe in blood.

"Hey! is back! Wanna come and play with us Miss?" They asked excitedly.

"Sorry brats. She's under house arrest until Blood allows her to leave." Elliot explained. Putting his arm around me again.

"Man no fair! You just wanna have her all to yourself don't you dumb rabbit!"

"W-What?!" Elliot stuttered looking back at them as we walked through the gate. As we walked through the corridor, Elliot left his arm around me. It was a bit awkward since he was so tall, and seemed to be MUCH older than me.

"Umm... Elliot can you please remove your arm? W-We're in the gates now..." I murmured blushing and looking at my feet as we walked. He gulped and removed his arm. retaking his place a few paces in front of me. "Elliot... Why am I here?" I asked, taking a deep breath. This made him stop and look back at me. Giving me his attention. "I'm not liked anywhere. Everyone hates me!I was just going to meet my father. So why am I of all people here. I'm ugly as hell. I don't have any good quality or potential..."

He opened his lips to speak but stopped himself. He slowly walked towards me, and wrapped his arms around me. "You're beautiful Marie. And I think you'll fit right in here in this world. After all," He started, standing up straight with his hands on my shoulders. "We're all mad as fuck here." He took my hand and started to pull me towards Blood's room.

I turned a deep crimson red again, and simply walked behind him. Until we reached Blood's door.

When Elliot opened the door, Blood was sitting in his chair reading a book. Looking around the room, still in awe with his book collection, I spotted a head sitting on the couch.

"Welcome Back, Elliot. Marie." Blood said as he greeted us.

"Hey Boss." I said chuckling. I mean, It's probably just a friend right? Blood can have friends. Maybe it was his girlfriend or something? I dunno. Blood doesn't seem to be the type to have a girl friend.

"Marie, I'd like you to meet our first Outsider, Alice." The Person who was sitting on the couch stood up and turned around looking at me and Elliot.

It was her. Alice White. My mother. That whore... That fucking slut... That sonofabitch...

Without thinking about it i grabbed a book from the table next to me and chucked it at her. It almost hit her. but Blood decided it'd be a great time to play with daggers, and struck the book, so it stuck to the wall on the other side of the room. "Now now Marie, play nice." He gave me a cold smile and patted Alice's shoulder. Which made her even more uncomfortable.

"Umm... Hi?" She said twisting her hair. What a preppy fuck she is... "I'm Alice Liddell... I live at the clock tower with Julius."

"What do you mean Liddell?! You're Alice White. Alice White! The woman who ruined my life!" I yelled from across the room, making Elliot hold me back. She gave me a confused look and turned to Blood, like asking if he knew what i was talking about.

"Alice... Please meet your daughter. Marianna Lexington White. Or now known as, Marie Hatter." He smiled at her.

"WAIT... WHAT?!"

"Your daughter in your world." Elliot explained. Alice looked at me, her eyes shocked and a deep teal blue. She walked towards me and started to reach for me. Before she could lay a finger on me I growled at her. This bitch thinks she's just gonna walk up and touch me like a comforting mother?

"Marianna Lexington... White? Who's your father?" She asked me.

"I don't know. You fuck every person you see. So you tell me." I smirked. Blood gave me a sharp glare. Alice looked hurt and continued to draw her hand back.

"B-But-"

"You're married to Peter. Peter White. You have SEVEN kids. I'm just your bastard child. The slave girl who gets locked under the staircase every night." I laugh at her. "I was on my way to meet my father for the first time after you neglected me for THIRTEEN YEARS." Alice looked so hurt, that she fell to her knees.

"I-I'm so sorry... Marianna Lexington."

"You know what's even worse _ALICE_? That Peter dosent even know my name. All all of my sisters hate me. I'm not allowed to go to parties. I'm not even allowed to go to the mall or a friends house after school BECAUSE OF YOU." I yelled. Alice started to sob as Blood walked behind her. And before I knew it, I'd fallen to my knees too, Sobbing and crying. "I-I hate you Mother! Y-You've never loved me! You never acknowledge me!" I hiccuped. Alice crawled closer and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I-I'm so sorry Marie! I don't know why I did that! B-But I promise! Here, right now, in the country of Hearts, you'll be nothing but loved! I promise!"

I was frozen. Alice... will be here for me? Alice will love me? I didn't know what to do, so I wrapped my arms around her too. I mean, Alice was my mom, but maybe she can be my best friend here instead.

* * *

><p>Apparently, me and Alice had fallen asleep on the couch while reading books together, So blood and Elliot had to carry us to a guest bedroom where we'd slept like babies all night. We'd both woken up to Elliot bringing in my clothing.<p>

"I'm sorry, did I wake you two?" He asked, earning himself a groan from both me and Alice. "Well, hurry up. we're all waiting on you guys for breakfast."

After the tea party/ Brunch with the Hatters, Alice had invited me on a tour of Wonderland. Which, I of course, agreed to. I mean, A tour of my new home! I am so excited! Who lives here? Who am I gonna meet? Who knows? As we walked down the path towards the palace, i tried to adjust my new outfit. My ripped jeans and corset jacket with my white flowy shirt and brown utility belt were a bit tight, but not to bad. I kept on my necklace and my boots and my old dusty dance bag, because I still need to remember that I'm not totally like these guys.

"So... Let's start over!" Alice said, holding out a hand for me. "I'm Alice Liddell. I'm 17 and Live in the clock tower. No, i haven't slept with anybody BUT Julius. I really love him. Okay?" She smiled. I took her hand and shook it happily.

"I'm Marie Hatter. Another outsider. I'm 13 and I live in the Mansion with Blood, Elliot, and the twins." I smiled.

"You're only thirteen?!" She asked astonished (as most people are at my age).

"Yup. I'm the youngest of my sisters." I giggled. Alice smiled sadly and looked at me her eyes bright.

"How about we go to the amusement park instead?" I nodded happily, because GOD DAMN DO I LOVE AMUSEMENT PARKS. I've never really _been _to one. But, what i do know is that they're supposed to be REALLY REALLY REALLY fun! So, I wanna give it a go!

But Before we could get to the amusement park, it started to rain. So, we had to go to the clock tower, the closest territory to us. It was cold outside, and we weren't to soaked. But it came close.


	8. Authors Note 1

**HI EVERYONE! SO, I'LL NOW BE TAKING QUESTIONS FOR THE STORY, IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO SOME OF YOU, BUT I'LL BE TRYING TO ANSWER THEM FROM NOW ON! I LOVE ALL OF YOU! I TRIED TO MAKE THIS A BIT LONGER FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO KEEP YELLING AT ME FOR THEM BEING SO SHORT, SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ENJOY!**

**\(^ / /^')/**


End file.
